trekcreativefandomcom-20200214-history
Euphrates class
Euphrates class transport (CT) -- 2268 to 2360 Euphrates class science cruiser (CS) -- 2360 to 2400 65 built, all retired. This large hulled ship has proven the queen of the fleet, and built in greater numbers than any Ane design except the Falcon class cutter. At 150% the mass of a Unity class ship and 300% of the power output, what was envisioned as a heavy transport/tug was refitted into a highly useful exploration cruiser. The large hanger bay and internal cargo spaces could be refitted in a multitude of ways. Some credit this ship with the modular design idea. In addition the ship could haul three fully loaded standard cargo pods. It is the direct ascendant of the Planet class ships. All ships are named for rivers in the Federation. The ships lately in service were the largest available for use as private research platforms. They are made available to universities and research groups on a generous lease basis. None is used in the front line capacity any longer. In 2383 a number of vessels were refitted with standard warp drives and humanoid control interfaces for the Balmorian branch of Starfleet. An effort to quickly upgrade the Balmorain branch of Starfleet to more modern ships. While old and outdated they were better than anything the Balmorians had. They served until new vessels could be built in the Balmorain fleet yard. Refit Programs A regular schedule of refits is in place for the Euphrates class ships. At worst every ship sees a refit yard at least every fifteen years. At this time the ship is evaluated for wear and needed repairs and upgrades. If the ship is considered unsuitable for further up grades or use it is stricken for the list. If current needs make it surplus, it is mothballed. 2300 All Euphrates class ships regardless of age were refitted with G3 Crystalmind computers replacing the G1 units that were in use up to that time. Also included in this upgrade was the second generation of the HE warp drive developed in 2318. Consideration is also given to the new role the Euphrates is playing in the fleet and additional laboratory space is added at the expense of raw cargo handling. Provisions are made so that these labs can be pulled if that cargo space is required. 2355 to 2362 All Euphrates class ships are evaluated as to condition. Those suitable are upgraded to third generation HE warp drives. Those not suitable are scrapped. The Ane have developed an end of life program for all current Euphrates ships. they wish to continue the lease program as it is useful in terms of data received. A totally new and updated version of the hull with diSodium warp drives and all the latest developments. With the development of the Tigris class science cruiser the remaining. Euphrates class ships will be decommissioned and scrapped. Ships Block One Construction First Generation HE warp drives, G1 crystalmind computers. *'Euphrates CT-01' -- Built 2275 -- Refit, 2290, 2300, 2315 -- Decommissioned 2330 Preserved at the El Nanth Spacedock. *'Nile CT-02' -- Built 2275 -- Refit, 2290, 2300 -- Decommissioned 2315 *'Ganges CT-03' -- Built 2275 -- Refit, 2290, 2300, 2315 -- Decommissioned 2330 *'Tobocor CT-04' -- Built 2275 -- Refit, 2290, 2300, 2315 -''- Destroyed 2323 rammed by a pirate cutter. the ship had to be abandoned.'' *'Ume CT/CS-05' -- Built 2275 -- Refit, 2290, 2300, 2315, 2330, 2345, 2360, 2375 -- Decommissioned 2390 *'Chemuka CT-06' -- Built 2277 -- Refit, 2292, 2300 -- Destroyed 2308 in the Hell nebula during a rescue. *'Amazon CT-07' -- Built 2277 -- Refit, 2292, 2300, 2315, 2330, -- Decommissioned 2345 *'Congo CT-08' -- Built 2277 -- Refit, 2292, 2300, 2315, 2330 -- Decommissioned 2345 *'Danube CT-09' -- Built 2277 -- Refit, 2292, 2300 Destroyed 2314 by interstellar phenomenon. *'Rubicon CT-10' -- Built 2277 -- Refit, 2292, 2300, 2315, 2330 -- Decommissioned 2345 *'Oboro CT/CS-11' -- Built 2279 -- Refit, 2294, 2300, 2315, 2330, 2345, 2360, 2375 -- Decommissioned 2390 *'Clavee CT-12' -- Built 2279 -- Refit, 2294, 2300, 2315 -- Decommissioned 2330 *'Pseth CT-13' -- Built 2279 -- Refit, 2294, 2300, 2315 -- Decommissioned 2330 *'Abagal CT-14' -- Built 2279 -- Refit, 2294, 2300, 2315, 2330, 2345 -- Decommissioned 2360 *'Ygthpr CT-15' -- Built 2279 -- Refit, 2294, -- Destroyed 2299 by an unknown vessel Block Two Construction Second Generation HE warp drives, G3 crystalmind computers. *'Murry CT/CS-16' -- Built 2301 -- Refit 2316, 2331, 2346, 2360 -- Decommissioned 2375 *'Varsian CT-17' -- Built 2301 -- Refit 2316, 2331, 2346, Decommissioned 2360 *'Indus CT-18' -- Built 2301 -- Refit 2316, 2331 -- Decommissioned 2346 *'SS Desiderata'-- Built 2301 -- Refit 2316, 2331, 2346, 2360, 2375 -- Operated privately by Jerry LaSaille *'Quarfart CT/CS-19' -- Built 2301 -- Refit 2316, 2331, 2346, 2360, 2375, 2390 -- Decommissioned 2401 Considered a lucky ship she never suffered major loss or failure in 100 years of service. Donated to the Starflight Museum. *'Li'car CT/CS-20' -- Built 2301 -- Refit 2316, 2331, 2346, 2360 -- Decommissioned 2375 *'!Koooul CT/CS-21' -- Built 2301 -- Refit 2316, 2331, 2346, 2360, 2375-- Decommissioned 2401 *'Carabash CT-22' -- Built 2301 -- Refit 2316, 2331 -- Decommissioned 2346 *'Rengal CT-23' -- Built 2301 -- Refit 2316 -- Lost 2317 in an interstellar phenomenon. Recovered in 2367 from a time fugue all crew but the RI's dead. The interdimensional; rift was caused by Ferengi messing with things they should not have. The ship was destroyed saving the USS Discovery from said rift. *'I'rin CT-24' -- Built 2301 -- Refit 2316 -- Destroyed 2326 Overloaded on a rescue mission and judged unfit for repair. *'Keral CT/CS-25' -- Built 2301 -- Refit 2316, 2331, 2346, 2360, 2375-- Decommissioned 2401 *'Ygthpr II CT-26' -- Built 2303 -- Refit, 2318, 2333, 2348, 2361 -- Decommissioned 2377 *'James CT/CS-27' -- Built 2303 -- Refit 2318, 2333 -- Mothballed 2349. Taken into the Ane History Scouts system. *'Zaagen CT/CS-28' -- Built 2303 -- Refit, 2318, 2333, 2348, 2361, 2376 *'Thames CT/CS-29' -- Built 2303 -- Refit, 2318, 2333, 2348, 2361 -- Decommissioned 2376 *'Mowandia CT-30' -- Built 2303 -- Refit, 2318, 2333, 2348 -- Decommissioned 2361 *'Oberth CT-31' -- Built 2303 -- Refit, 2318, 2333 -- Decommissioned 2348 *'C'root CT-32' -- Built 2303 -- Refit, 2318, 2333, 2348 -- Decommissioned 2361 *'Farragut CT-33' -- Built 2303 -- Refit, 2318 -- Destroyed 2323 in a collision during an evacuation. The Farragut was damaged beyond repair be contained a few survivors. The other transport was lost with all hands. *'Calaban CT/CS-34' -- Built 2303 -- Refit 2318, 2333 -- Mothballed 2349. Taken into the Ane History Scouts system. *'Limpopo CT/CS-35' -- Built 2303 -- Refit, 2318, 2333, 2348, 2361, 2376 -- Decommissioned 2400 Block Three Construction Second Generation HE warp drives, G3 crystalmind computers. *'Taliver CT-36' -- Built 2306 -- Refit 2321, 2336, 2351 -- Decommissioned 2361 *'Loquirian CT/CS-37' -- Built 2306 -- Refit 2321, 2336, 2351, 2361, 2376 -- Decommissioned 2400 *'Toledo CT/CS-38' -- Built 2306 -- Refit 2321, 2336, 2351, 2361, 2376-- Decommissioned 2400 *'Morgana CT-39' -- Built 2306 -- Refit 2321, 2336, 2351 -- Decommissioned 2361 *'Shannon CT-40' -- Built 2306 -- Refit 2321, 2336, 2351 -- Decommissioned 2361 *'Bendross CT-41' -- Built 2306 -- Refit 2321, 2336 --Decommissioned 2351 *'Lethe CT-42' -- Built 2306 -- Refit 2321, 2336 -- Mothballed 2351 Taken into the Ane History Scouts system. *'Tannin CT-43' -- Built 2306 -- Refit 2321 -- Decommissioned 2336 old before her time *'Colorado CT-44' -- Built 2306 -- Refit 2321, 2336, 2351, 2361, 2376-- Decommissioned 2400 *'F'Char CT-45' -- Built 2306 -- Refit 2321, 2336, 2351 -- Decommissioned 2361 *'Charlies CT/CS-46' -- Built 2308 -- Refit 2323, 2338, 2353, 2362 -- Decommissioned 2377 *'Rargal CT/CS-47' -- Built 2308 -- Refit 2323, 2338, 2353, 2362, 2377 -- Decommissioned 2400 *'Tespth CT-48' -- Built 2308 -- Refit 2323, 2338 -- Destroyed 2345 lost to interstellar phenomena *'Titania CT-49' -- Built 2308 -- Refit 2323 -- Destroyed 2337. Damaged during a plague relieve run by a pirate attempting to hijack her valuable cargo of medical supplies. The Titania suffered not only battle damage beating off the pirates but over-strained her engines making up for lost time. She was judged unrepairable. *'Dreams CT/CS-50' -- Built 2308 -- Refit 2323, 2338, 2353, 2362, 2377 -- Decommissioned 2400 *'Dasalara CT/CS-51' -- Built 2308-- Refit 2323, 2338, 2353,2362 -- Decommissioned 2377 *'Forge CT/CS-52' -- Built 2308-- Refit 2323, 2338, 2353, 2362, 2377 -- Decommissioned 2400 *'Negro CT-53' -- Built 2308 -- Refit 2321, 2338 -- Destroyed 2341 in a close pass with a small black hole. All crew survived, the ship was twisted. *'Rouge CT-54' -- Built 2308-- Refit 2323, 2338 -- Decommissioned 2353 *'Zasafras CT/CS-55' -- Built 2308 -- Refit 2323, 2338, 2353, 2362 -- Destroyed 2365 by an unknown vessel now known to be the Borg. ''Zasilan destroyed the Borg in turn.'' *'Colombia CT/CS-56' -- Built 2310 -- Refit 2325, 2340, 2355 -- Decommissioned 2370 *'Siene CT/CS-57'' -- Built 2310 -- Refit 23255, 2340, 2355 -- Destroyed 2363 in the Cardassian War Disabled, evacuated and detonated in the Cardassian's faces. *'Jordan CT/CS-58'' -- Built 2310 -- Refit 23255, 2340, 2355, 2370 -- Decommissioned 2400 *'Yangzi CT/CS-59'' -- Built 2310 -- Refit 23255, 2340, 2355 -- Destroyed 2364 in the Cardassian War. Disabled, evacuated and detonated in the Cardassian's faces. *'Yototh CT/CS-60'' -- Built 2310 -- Refit 23255, 2340, 2355, 2370 -- Decommissioned 2400 *'Hallinfine CT/CS-61'' -- Built 2310 -- Refit 23255, 2340, 2355, 2370 -- Decommissioned 2400 *'Iruraru CT/CS-62'' -- Built 2310 -- Refit 23255, 2340, 2355, 2370 -- Decommissioned 2400 *'Jacquard CT/CS-63'' -- Built 2310 -- Refit 23255, 2340, 2355 -- Destroyed 2362 in the Cardassian War by the forces of Gul Quarn. Gul Quarn proceeded to vivisect Ane that had surrendered. Ane refuse to surrender to any Cardassin since. "Gul Quarn's Quarter has come to mean "no surrenders accepted". *'Lawrence CT/CS-64' ' -- Built 2310 -- Refit 23255, 2340, 2355, Decommissioned 2370 *'Mississippi CT/CS-65'' -- Built 2310 -- Refit 23255, 2340, 2355, 2370 -- Decommissioned 2400 Category:Ships Category:ADF Category:History Category:Epiphany Trek